Carnivora navidad
by sandra hatake
Summary: La navidad es una de las fechas que Hibari kyoya, carnivoro por naturaleza, detesta, pues se juntan hervíboros de todas partes a realizar estupidas actividades grupales, sin embargo, las provocaciones de cierto arcobaleno con respecto a una "Ella" podrian hacerlo cambiar de opinion...


_Hola a todos *0* ¡Felices fiestas! Espero que la estén pasando bien y pues… como no se me ocurrió otra forma de decir gracias por el apoyo escribí un pequeño one shot de esta pareja, espero les guste y ya, sin afán de aburrirlos, los dejo con este capítulo único, además de mi intento de lemon ¬¬ en fin, allí les va:_

_**Carnívora Navidad**_

El espíritu navideño había llegado a los cuarteles Vongola, tal y como era de esperarse el decimo capo de la familia, Sawada Tsunayoshi, había organizado una fiesta, obligado por Reborn mas que por voluntad propia, pero eso no venia al caso, la cuestión era que ahí estaban, corriendo de un lado a otro con adornos en mano, algunos con bandejas de bocaditos y lo más importante según Reborn, las bebidas que iban desde un simple vino hasta el más costo Whisky, casi toda la base estaba decorada con motivos acorde a la época, recalcando el "casi" pues nadie se atrevía a sugerirle siquiera al guardián de la nube que decorara su área.

Hibari Kyoya era el guardián más fuerte, un carnívoro por naturaleza que no gustaba de las reuniones de herbívoros, como iba a ser es bendita "Fiesta de Navidad", el bebé le había sugerido asistir pero él, como digno carnívoro-odia multitudes que era no iba a presentarse, mas aun si "ella" no estaría presente _"Tengo cosas que hacer y no podre llegar a tiempo"_ Habían sido sus palabras por lo que, a pesar de que el arcobaleno dijera lo contrario, el no iría. Colocar en una misma frase al guardián de la nube mas una mujer era algo prácticamente inconcebible, no por que las mujeres no le gustaran o ellas le tuvieran miedo, bueno tal vez un poco, sin embargo, el caso era que para el eran simples herbívoras que no hacían más que gritar por cualquier cosa, lloriquear por un motivo u otro, ir de compras en grupo, cosa que el detestaba pues no le veía el caso ni lo divertido a pasarse horas probándose ropa que en muchos casos no van a comprar, en fin, resumiéndolo en pocas palabras detestaba las mujeres ruidosas, pero "ella" , pues había alguien a quien podía soportar, era diferente, esa "ella" encajaba perfectamente en la misma frase junto a su nombre, efectivamente, una chica había logrado colarse en el corazón del frio guardián ¿Quién? Es algo que mantenía en secreto incluso de ella misma pues debido a su propia personalidad no se permitía esa clase de contacto, al menos por el momento no lo haría…

Las horas seguían su curso y con ellas el ajetreo aumentaba, hacían tanto ruido que podía oírlos hasta su habitación, ¿Acaso no podían ser mas silenciosos? Definitivamente estaban buscando que les diera una paliza, Ok debía admitirlo, estaba de peor humor que de costumbre, la respuesta, el bebé, él y su molesta intuición lo tenían de un humor de los mil demonios…

-Deberías venir a la fiesta Hibari –había dicho Reborn mientras Hibari desayunaba- todos los guardianes estarán presentes, ella también estará allí

-¿Ella? –Cuestiono el aludido deteniéndose durante unos segundos- No sé a quién te refieres bebé

-Lo sabes mejor que yo –Respondió el arcobaleno- es más que obvio por como la miras

-No iré –insistió el guardián tratando de evadir el tema- es mi última palabra

-Como quieras –contesto Reborn mientras se dirigía a la salida- pero ella estará presente y "el" también…

Por supuesto, si había una "ella" también existía un "el", un molesto el que, de no ser por ella que siempre estaba a su lado, hace mucho habría sido golpeado por sus tonfas. En verdad no sabía que podría verle a ese tipo, como podía aguantarlo siendo como era, ruidoso, torpe, un herbívoro en toda la extensión de la palabra, sin embargo es herbívoro era peligroso, siempre rondándola, regalándole cosas… Tal vez si debería presentarse en esa fiesta, solo por curiosidad claro está, quizás ella si estuviera presente y si el también estaba se aseguraría de mantenerlo a raya, Si, eso haría, decidido, iría a esa bendita fiesta de navidad.

Era ya de noche y aun se seguía reprochando por haber caído en las provocaciones del bebé, estaba rodeado de molestos herbívoros, en su mayoría mujeres extranjeras que al parecer no conocían su carácter pues lo trataban con inusual confianza, cosa que empezaba a irritarlo, estaba a punto de mandarlas por donde vinieron pero vio algo que lo detuvo, era ella, radiante, con un vestido de gala color blanco que lucía mejor en ella gracias a ese rubor que presentaba en las mejillas, se deshizo como pudo de las molestas herbívoras que lo rodeaban y trato de acercarse, entonces lo vio, el molesto "el" que rondaba a la que, estaba seguro, sería su mujer, ¡Demonios! estaba coqueteando con ella, definitivamente era hombre muerto, acelero ligeramente el paso sin prestar atención a su alrededor pues en ese momento tenía los ojos puestos en él sujeto al que iba a golpear, choco con una mesero que poco le falto para ponerse a llorar al sentir la amenazante mirada del guardián sobre él, sin embargo la oportuna aparición de Reborn salvo al pobre mesero de un violento final.

-¿Molesto? –Cuestiono el arcobaleno con cierta ironía, sabía que Hibari vendría si ella estaba presente-

-Por que tendría que estarlo –fue la respuesta del guardián que no quitaba la vista de la pareja-

-No lo sé… -replico Reborn como si no supiera nada al respecto- Tal vez por que ella está con él y no contigo

-Es cosa suya con quien prefiera estar –contesto mientras cogía una copa de quien sabe qué tipo de tipo de bebida que llevaba un mesero- en todo caso, no tendría por qué estar conmigo…

-Si tú lo dices –hablo el arcobaleno mientras se alejaba del guardián- quédate mirando como ella se divierte con otro…

En momentos como ese odiaba al bebé, sin embargo debía darle la razón, estaba molesto por lo que ocurría, ella estaba feliz conversando con aquel tipo sin siquiera notar que el guardián estaba presente, ¿Sería acaso eso que los herbívoros llamaban celos?, de ser así, no le agradaba para nada, continuo bebiendo aquella bebida que los meseros repartían, parecía algún tipo de coctel al que no le sentía el sabor de alcohol por lo que siguió bebiendo quien sabe cuántas copas, sin quitarle el ojo de encima a la pareja, de pronto sintió que el salón le daba vueltas, genial, ahora venía a sentirse mareado, se apoyo en una pared cercana, ¿Qué rayos le ocurría? Sintió a alguien acercarse por lo que dirigió su mirada la frente encontrándose con el herbívoro Sawada, quien temeroso se le acerco.

-Hibari-san ¿Sucede algo? –Cuestiono al notar que el guardián no podía mantenerse en pie sin apoyarse en la pared-

-Apártate herbívoro- amenazo al decimo quien entonces noto algo que le pareció irracional, ¿Hibari estaba ebrio? ¡Pero él no bebía!-

-Hi-Hibari-san –trato de decir el decimo con temor del guardián, si sobrio era un peligro, tomado… quien sabe lo que haría…- s-si se siente mal por qué mejor no se va a su habitación, ya cumplió aquí así que…

-¡Apártate! –amenazo nuevamente alzando un poco la voz, logrando así asustar al decimo-

-Déjalo Tsuna –sugirió el arcobaleno mientras apartaba al decimo del camino de Hibari quien parecía dirigirse a la pareja que todo el tiempo vigilaba- esta se pondrá interesante…

-Pe-pero Hibari-san esta… -replico el decimo para luego meditar las palabras de Reborn- ¡Tú tienes algo que ver en esto!, ¿Qué le diste?

-Yo, nada –contesto el aludido mientras se apartaba del decimo- simplemente le coloque un poco de whisky al ponche…

-¡He! –exclamo el decimo temiendo que las cosas ahora se pondrían peor, definitivamente la fiesta terminaría en desastre…-

Mientras tanto, un ebrio carnívoro caminaba con dirección a "su mujer" y al herbívoro que la rondaba, ¿Quién se había creído ese para acercarse así a ella? Definitivamente iba a matarlo. El sujeto se alejo al parecer, para traerle algo de beber a la chica, por lo que el guardián se acerco lo más sigiloso que pudo pegándole así un susto a la chica cuando sintió su aliento detrás de su oído.

-¡Hi-Hibari-san! –Exclamo la chica mientras sentía que el alma volvía a su cuerpo notando luego algo extraño en el guardián, ¿Acaso estaba ebrio?- ¿Se siente bien?

-Si –respondió mientras la miraba directamente causando el sonrojo de la chica- ¿No dijiste que no vendrías? I-Pin…

-Termine antes lo que tenía que hacer –respondió la china con la mirada clavada en el suelo pues no podía sostenerle la mirada al guardián- y… ¿y usted? -cuestiono un tanto sorprendida de verlo allí- e-es raro verlo por aquí… quiero decir… a usted no… no le gustan las reuniones…

-Puedo soportar algunas siempre y cuando tenga buenos motivos –contesto mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la china, el alcohol le estaba nublando los sentidos- y hoy tengo uno muy bueno…

-Hi-Hibari san… que… -susurró la china perdiéndose en la mirada del guardián- que le…

-¡I-Pin! –llamo "el" haciendo que la china se aparte de Hibari- aquí tiene –agrego entregándole un poco de ponche- ¿algún problema?

-Todo iba bien hasta que llegaste –intervino el guardián sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por sus palabras y también I-Pin- chico vaca

-Tengo nombre –reto "el" sacando valor de quien sabe donde para enfrentarse a Hibari- no es chico vaca…

-Cálmate lambo –Pidió la china mientras se interponía entre ambos- Hibari-san está un poco tomado y…

-¿Qué es eso? –Cuestiono Hibari interrumpiendo a la china-

-¿Esto? –respondió la china mientras le enseñaba un bocadillo a medio comer que tenía en la mano, ambos olvidando la presencia de lambo- es un bocadillo que…

-Sabe bien –interrumpió el guardián luego de comérselo de manos de la china y de paso lamerle los dedos- muy bien…

-¿Ve-verdad que si? –Cuestiono la china tratando de seguir con la conversación a pesar del sonrojo de sus mejillas producido por la acción del guardián- s-son de a-arroz…

-¡Que le haces a I-Pin! –Exclamo el chico vaca alejando a la china de Hibari al ver las acciones del guardián de la nube, ¡De cuando acá él se interesaba en ella!- ¡No la toques!

-Puedo hacer lo que quiera -contesto el aludido mientras tiraba de la china y la abrazaba posesivamente- ¿No es así?... I-pin… -susurro al oído de la chica con tono seductor que provoco un escalofrió en la china-

-Y-yo… -trataba de responder la pelinegra sin desmayarse al sentir el aliento del guardián rozar contra su oído-

-¡Su-suéltala! -exclamo Lambo un tanto intimidado por él, logrando así, llamar la atención de los presentes-

-¿Me estas retando? –Cuestionó divertido el guardián con aquella sádica expresión en el rostro que hacía temblar a cualquiera- Herbívoro…

-¡S-si! –respondió el chico vaca sacando valor de quien sabe donde- a-ahora deja a i-Pin y… y a-arreglemos esto co-como hombres

-Espérame… –susurro el guardián al oído de la china mientras se separaba de ella haciéndola reaccionar ante lo que sucedía- Muy bien herbívoro, acabemos con esto…

-¡He! –Exclamo Tsuna ante el alboroto que presenciaban- ¡Lo sabia! ¡Esto será un desastre!

-Pues entonces detenlos –sugirió Reborn con total tranquilidad- si no quieres perder a tu guardián del trueno…

-¡He! –Exclamo Tsuna aterrorizado ante la idea, pero Reborn tenía razón, si no hacia algo todo acabaría en desastre-

Trato de detenerlos pacíficamente siendo recibido por una intimidante mirada de parte del guardián de la nube, entendiendo que con palabras no lograría nada decidió pasar a su híper modo, sin embargo I-Pin lo detuvo y fue ella ante sorpresa general quien detuvo al guardián de la nube antes de que matara a lambo y destrozara el salón, definitivamente el alcohol revelaba muchas cosas del mencionado guardián. Sin embargo la tensión seguía en el ambiente pues, apesara de continuar con la fiesta tanto Lambo como Hibari e I-pin se encontraban juntos, Hibari sentado a un lado de I-Pin frente a lambo ¿Por qué? El guardián de la nube se negaba a irse dejando a I-Pin con el chico vaca en la fiesta, quien diría que sería tan terco estando ebrio… la noche continuaba mientras Tsuna no podía quitarle el ojo de encima, no podía estar tranquilo con es trió aun presente, ¿De cuando acá Hibari era tan celoso de I-pin? ¡Un momento! ¡Hibari celoso de I-Pin! Para eso debería estar enamorado de ella y eso… eso no era posible… ¿O sí? El decimo estaba por arrancarse sus castaños cabellos al notar como lambo pretendía coquetear con la china y Hibari le lanzaba miradas cargadas de odio, de esas que decían _"Si no quieres morir cállate" _para luego deslizar uno de sus brazos por los hombros de I-Pin y atraerla hacia él, susurrándole quien sabe que cosas que hacían el rostro de I-pin cambiar de color a cada momento, producto del nerviosismo de la china ella empezó a beber el "ponche" adulterado que Reborn había preparado provocando que a Tsuna estuviera por darle un paro cardiaco, suficiente tenia con Hibari ebrio, ¡Ahora ella también! Definitivamente quería que la fiesta terminara lo más pronto posible por el bien de salud mental y emocional.

Hibari estaba ebrio, eso era un hecho pues solo eso justificaba su comportamiento para con la china o al menos eso era lo que se comentaba entre los que conocían al guardián, es decir, nadie esperaba verlo peleando por una mujer, por lo menos no en esta vida, mucho menos que estuviera pegado a ella susurrándole cosas al oído, abrazándola en público, ¡Dios era Hibari Kyoya! ¡El guardián mas frio de la familia Vongola!, pero no, ahí estaba seduciendo a I-Pin, los presentes podrían jurar que de no ser por el pudor de la china, Hibari estaría dispuesto a hacerle el amor ahí mismo, era oficial, Hibari no estaba en sus cabales…

I-Pin comenzó a sentirse mareada, acalorada, bueno lo del calor se explicaba por la compañía que tenia, es decir, siempre estuvo enamorada de ese hombre dese niña y jamás habría imaginado que él se comportaría así con ella, parecía querer desnudarla con la mirada, eso sumado a lo que susurraba a su oído como _"Luces hermosa esta noche"_ o _"Quiero morderte hasta la muerte en mi habitación", _hacían que creyera estar soñando, mas aun cuando se inclinaba hacia ella sin importarle la presencia de Lambo y besaba descaradamente su cuello, ¿Sera que el ponche tenía algo? Bueno eso era lo de menos, ahora solo necesitaba tomar aire…

-V-voy al tocador –Se excuso la china mientras salía casi corriendo del lugar chocando con cuanta persona se cruzaba en su camino-

-¿A dónde crees que vas? –Cuestiono Lambo al notar como Hibari se ponía de pie-

-Eso no te importa Herbívoro –respondió el aludido mientras se perdía entre la gente esbozando una ligera sonrisa en el rostro, esa noche tenia ganas de morder y su presa no huiría de el-

I-Pin permanecía en los servicios para damas, estaba mojándose la cara una y otra vez tratando de disminuir el rubor en sus mejillas y que de paso, la habitación dejara de darle vueltas, definitivamente es ponche tenía algo extraño, ya se lo diría después al decimo, cerró los ojos mientras se mojaba por última vez antes de salir, terminando alzo la vista hacia el espejo para secarse y pego un brinco al notar el reflejo de alguien más, ¡En qué momento había entrado!

-¡Hi-Hibari-san! -exclamo retrocediendo instintivamente hasta pegarse al lavabo- ¡Qu-e hace aquí! ¡e-es el servicio de damas!

-¿Pensabas huir de mi? –cuestiono el guardián mientras colocaba sus brazos a cada lado del cuerpo de la china acorralándola en el acto- I-pin…

-N-no… -susurro al sentir el aliento del guardián golpeando contra su rostro si esto seguía así se desmayaría en cualquier momento- e-estaba por… por regresar…

-No quiero –replico mientras prácticamente rozaba sus labios haciendo que el color en las mejillas de la china aumentara- no quiero volver, mejor… -susurro desviando su camino de los labios al oído de i-Pin para luego lamerle la oreja- tengamos una fiesta privada… en mi habitación…

-E-Esta ebrio Hibari-san… -Contesto en un susurro la china con el rostro variando en todas las tonalidades de rojo habidas y por haber- n-no sabe… no sabe lo que dice… -agrego con cierto deje de tristeza pues entendía que el no haría eso si estuviera consiente- mañana… mañana se olvidara de esto y yo… yo no…

Entonces no pudo decir más, Hibari no era bueno con las palabras, a decir verdad era pésimo en ellas por eso sus actos hablaban por él, sus tonfas hablaban en una pelea y ahora quería que su cuerpo, sus labios le dijeran a I-Pin lo que realmente sentía por ella, ¿Arrepentirse? ¿Olvidarlo al día siguiente? ¡Claro que no!, estaba ebrio, no lo iba a negar, pero algo que sin duda alguna no tendría el arrepentimiento como consecuencia sería justamente eso, estar con ella… I-Pin aun no terminaba de procesar lo que sucedía, para cuando se dio cuenta estaba sentada en la superficie para los lavabos con Hibari devorando su boca como si fuese algo comestible, sintió como el guardián deslizaba su lengua sobre sus labios tratando abrirlos, mordiendo cada cierto tiempo hasta lograr su cometido, ella había entreabierto su boca y ahora Hibari estaba recorriendo cada rincón de su boca, entrelazando su lengua con la suya en una batalla que Hibari iba ganando en una victoria aplastante, el sabor del beso mezclado con el alcohol era una mezcla peligrosa que estaba volviendo locos a ambos, pronto la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente y tuvieron que separarse, ella totalmente sonrojada, con la respiración entrecortad y totalmente avergonzada por haberse dejado llevar de esa forma, el, en un estado similar con la respiración irregular y un ligero rubor en las mejillas producto del calor del momento y también del alcohol; I-Pin quiso salir corriendo antes de cometer una locura, amaba a ese hombre pero no quería que las cosas fueran así, no cuando el apenas estaba consciente pues en ese estado olvidaría todo al día siguiente y la única lastimada sería ella, sin embargo no espero lo siguiente, nunca creyó que esas palabras saldrían de boca del guardián y mucho menos que fueran para ella, si estaba soñando por favor que nadie la despertara…

-Te amo … -susurro Hibari al oído de la china que no hizo más que paralizarse ante estas palabras- y no creas que olvidare esto mañana –agrego mirándola a los ojos tratando de darle seguridad- solo cuando estoy ebrio soy capaz de decir estas cosas, no esperes oírlo muy seguido…

-Hibari-san… -susurro la china aun sin creer lo que oía ¿El había dicho que la amaba?-

-No hay diferencia entre hoy y mañana –replico en un susurro mientras rozaba sus labios nuevamente- serás mi mujer hoy y siempre… -agrego mientras la besaba una vez más robándole el aire a la aturdida muchacha quien no esta vez no opuso resistencia- y no tienes opción a decir que no… -susurro sin separarse demasiado de ella- eres solo mía…

-¿Desde cuándo? –Cuestiono divertida la china sacando valor de quien sabe donde al parecer las copas se le estaba subiendo a la cabeza también- No recuerdo que Hibari-san me comprara…

-Kyoya –Corrigió mientras sonreía ligeramente obteniendo como respuesta un sonrojo en la china que nunca lo había visto sonreír a no ser que estuviera en una pelea- llámame Kyoya y eres mía desde que te conocí –agrego mientras la besaba ligeramente- ¿Contenta?

-Si, Kyoya –Respondió con una sonrisa cosa que solo provocó que la excitación en Hibari creciera besándola nuevamente-

Los invitados empezaron a preguntarse dónde estaba Hibari y por qué I-Pin no regresaba del tocador, Tsuna palideció ante la sola idea de lo que podría estar pasando en los tocadores femeninos y fue peor cuando vio a un grupo de invitadas dirigirse hacia el lugar, no quería imaginar lo que estaba a punto de suceder…

Las cosas empezaban a calentarse en los tocadores femeninos, Hibari no dejaba de besara a la china mientras deslizaba sus manos por su espalda llevándose consigo el cierre del vestido, ante esto I-pin trataba de detenerlo ¡Estaban en un baño! La idea de su primera vez no era precisamente esa, pero a ver, quien detenía a Kyoya ahora que estaba ebrio, bueno, no es que ella estuviese muy sobria que digamos pero al menos aun le quedaba sentido común…

-Kyo-Kyoya… -lo llamo con voz entrecortada mientras le paraba las manos pero no por eso el dejaba de morder su cuello, al parecer le gustaba demasiado "Morder"- a-alguien podría… podría entrar…

-No me importa… -contesto mientras detenía su labor y la miraba fijamente-

-¡Pero a mi si! –Replicó la china mientras su rostro se encendía con una furioso rubor- e-es que… es… es mi primera vez…

Hibari quiso golpearse mentalmente por ello ¡Lo había olvidado! Era I-Pin de quien estaba hablando, no había estado con nadie y él quería hacerla mujer en un baño… suspiro ligeramente para luego abrazarla, había sido un estúpido por dejarse llevar de esa manera… De pronto se oyeron los paso y las risas de varias mujeres, ambos se miraron, el con su típica mirada tranquila y ella entrando en pánico ¡Que se supone que iban a decir! Y decidió hacer lo primero que se le paso por la cabeza, arrastro a Hibari a uno de los cubículos del baño y ambos se encerraron allí hasta que las mujeres se fueron, cosa que no fue rápido ¿acaso las mujeres no se cansaban de hablar? Habían estado casi media hora allí, encerrados cosa que no ayudaba a la salud mental de Hibari ni a su autocontrol, tenía I-Pin allí, indefensa ante él, sonrojada y con el sierre del vestido abierto hasta la mitad, con un escote que debería ser considerado un crimen por lo tentador que era, al menos para él, por lo que, aun con aquellas mujeres rondando se permitió besar y claro, morder, el blanco cuello de la china como si de un vampiro se tratase. Cuando las mujeres se fueron ambos salieron del cubículo, ella lanzando un suspiro de alivio no solo por que se fueran, sino porque sabía que no podría resistir mucho tiempo sin hacer ruido teniendo a Hibari mordiendo su cuello y tocando su… sus piernas… Ella trato de decir algo como _"nos salvamos"_ pero sus palabras se vieron ahogadas en los labios del guardián que no podía controlarse, sea por el alcohol o por ese escote criminal, sus impulsos lo estaban dominando, ambos salieron del baño como pudieron, en especial I-pin que, al ser la más sobria de los dos se fijo que no hubiesen "moros en la costa" mientras el guardián no le daba respiro, llegaron al pasillo y caminaron quien sabe como pues el alcohol empezaba a hacer efecto en la china mientras Hibari no dejaba de besarle el cuello abrazándola por la espalda, I-Pin mando al diablo la cordura junto a la sobriedad y empezó a corresponder al guardián, comenzaron a caminar con dirección a la habitación de Hibari derribando uno que otro adorno que tuvo la desgracia de cruzarse en su camino, pateando a algún herbívoro que, también ebrio, había terminado tirado en medio del lugar, I-Pin creyó reconocer a Levi de los varia tirado por allí, a Mukuro haciéndole quien sabe que cosas en medio de un pasillo oscura a Chrome y a algunos desconocidos que poco o nada le importaron, ahora solo estaba concentrada en "su guardián".

Habían llegado a la habitación en medio de besos y mordidas, cerraron como pudieron y sin dejar de besarse Hibari la había tumbado en su funton, _"No escaparas esta vez" _le había susurrado al oído mientras se deshacía de su vestido besando cada centímetro de piel expuesta, dejando marcas rojizas a su paso pues por cada beso, dejaba dos mordidas ¡como le gustaba morder! Tuvo vergüenza es verdad, era la primera vez que un hombre la veía así, desnuda, sonrojada y tratando de ahogar gemidos que pugnaban por escapar de su garganta al sentir como Kyoya tocaba y lamia su intimidad, intento taparse pero él se lo impidió susurrando un _"eres hermosa"_ para luego besarla mientras sus manos se perdían por el cuerpo de la china que, dentro de poco seria su mujer…

Jugaba con sus pezones, lamia, succionaba, mordía, degustaba del sabor de la piel de la mujer que tenía en ese momento bajo su cuerpo, el estaba disfrutando como nunca, claro que lo hacía, pero quería que ella también lo sintiera, que no solo fuera él; nunca creyó que se preocuparía por alguien más que el mismo, pero ahora estaba allí, buscando la forma de que su "pareja" se sintiera bien, sonrió ante este pensamiento y la beso una vez más tratando de darle confianza, le dolería es verdad pues era su primera vez pero sería pasajero, el se encargaría de ello, de que lo demás sea solo placer…

Cuando el momento llego i-Pin no pudo hacer más que sujetarse fuertemente a la espalda de Kyoya, quien de una solo estocada entro en ella, se quedo quieto al sentir como la china se tensaba por el dolor, no quería lastimarla, estaba ebrio pero eso no justificaba que fuese brusco con ella, la sintió derramar unas lagrimas que él se encargo de limpiar con besos repartidos por sus mejillas, podía ser cruel y frio para muchas cosas y con muchas personas, pero no con ella, I-Pin era especial, la china le sonrió ligeramente al notar la preocupación en el rostro del guardián, no quería lastimarla y ella lo sabía _"estaré bien"_ dijo mientras se abrazaba a él y empezaba a mover sus caderas una vez el dolor hubo pasado. Hibari fue delicado, por así decirlo, en un comienzo se movió lento tratando de que ella se acostumbrase a su invasión, cuando ella pudo seguirle el ritmo comenzaron un vaivén más rápido, uno que con el paso de los minutos se volvió salvaje, desenfrenado, el clímax los alcanzo a ambos luego de unas ultimas embestidas de parte del guardián; ella quedo rendida en el funton mientras él se dejo caer a un lado de ella saliendo con delicadeza de su interior, la atrajo a sus cuerpo en un posesivo abrazo, permitiéndole escuchar el acelerado latir de su corazón que buscaba calmarse después de lo sucedido, el sonido de los fuegos artificiales fuera de la base les indicaron que era ya media noche "Navidad" como solían llamarle los herbívoros, I-Pin sonrió y antes de quedarse dormida en brazos del guardián susurro un _"Feliz navidad Kyoya" _él la contemplo por unos segundos y pensando que por una vez que lo dijera no se convertiría en herbívoro susurro un _"Feliz navidad también" _para luego dormir abrazado a su mujer.

La mañana llego y junto a ella un gran alboroto en la mansión, la fiesta no había resultado tan desastrosa como Tsuna había temido pero… lo peor aún no había pasado. Lambo estaba buscando a I-Pin por toda la base Vongola, Tsuna tenía cierta ideo de donde podía estar pero prefirió callarlo antes de causar más problemas, sin embargo un frase de parte del chico vaca lo puso pálido con solo oírla…

-¡Seguro ese desgraciado de Hibari le hizo algo! –Exclamo para lego girar sobre sus pasos e ir hacia la base del mencionado guardián- ¡Voy a buscarlo!

-¡He! –Replico Tsuna en lo que más pareció un grito mientras empezaba a correr tras lambo, cosa que llamo la atención de su mano derecha- ¡E-espera Lambo! ¡No vayas!

-¡Que sucede décimo! – Exclamo Gokudera mientras le daba alcance-

-¡Gokudera-kun! –Reconoció el castaño- ¡ayúdame a detener a Lambo! ¡Hibari-san esta con I-pin, si lo interrumpe estamos muertos!

-¡He! –Exclamo el guardián de la tormenta después de procesar la información- ¡Hibari e I-Pin están….!

-¡Solo ayúdame! –regaño el decimo mientras corrían tras el chico vaca-

Un apareja ajena todo esto despertaba después de su sesión amatoria, I-Pin quien despertó antes no recordaba mucho de la noche anterior, solo que Hibari se estaba comportando muy raro, que ella bebió de mas y… de pronto todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a ella, ¡Dios! ¡Casi tiene sexo en el baño! Trato de levantarse pero un fuerte brazo agarrado a su cintura la detuvo, entonces noto a la persona que tenía como almohada sonrojándose al instante, pues los "detalles" de la noche anterior en esa habitación aun estaban demasiado frescos en su memoria…

-¿A dónde crees que vas? –Cuestiono el guardián mientras giraba sobre ella y colocaba sus brazos sobre su cabeza inmovilizándola al instante-

-Hibari-sa… -no pudo decir más pues tenía al guardián sobre ella devorando su boca una vez más –

-Kyoya –susurro una vez el beso hubo terminado sin alejarse demasiado de ella- Te dije que me llamaras así, ¿lo olvidaste?

-¿En serio? –Cuestiono divertida la china- no recuerdo nada…

-Entonces –Respondió el guardián mientras deslizaba una de sus manos por el cuerpo de la china y llegaba hasta su zona sensible- Tendré que recordártelo…

Hibari comenzó a descender por el cuerpo de I-Pin remarcando las manchas rojizas de la noche anterior arrancando gemidos de parte de la china, apenas había estado con ella hace unas horas y ya la deseaba de nuevo, definitivamente se estaba volviendo adicto a ella, volvió a besarla con ansiedad, con deseo, ella le correspondió de la misma forma deslizando sus brazos a través de el cuello masculino, jugando con sus negros cabellos, ambos perdidos en su propio mundo hasta que… un intruso llego…

Lambo se quedo de piedra ante lo que veía, Gokudera se sonrojo furiosamente ante el espectáculo y Tsuna simplemente corrió por su vida al notar como Hibari los fulminaba con la mirada, poco después Gokudera y lambo siguieron al decimo y tras ellos Hibari quien, después de besar a su mujer y decir _"Espérame, los golpeo hasta la muerte y regreso" _los estaba persiguiendo hecho un demonio. I-pin asomo la cabeza por el pasillo desde la habitación viendo como los guardianes y el jefe corría por su vida para luego susurrar un _"Lastima por ellos"_ pues sabía que Kyoya no estaría contento hasta alcanzarlos. Poco después oyó la puerta abrirse y vio entrar a Hibari con una sonrisa de satisfacción por lo que asumió que ya los había golpeado, el guardián simplemente se acerco a ella la envolvió en un sorpresivo abrazo, era navidad después de todo, el nunca fue partidario de esas cosas, siempre había estado solo en esas fechas y pensó que ese año no sería diferente, sin embargo las cosas no salieron como él creyó, Había estado acompañado y ¡Que compañía! Pensó que tal vez la navidad no era tan mala, que podría acostumbrarse a ello a partir de ahora, ese año fue la mejor navidad que tuvo pero sabía que vendrían muchas más, algunas mejores que otras pero que siempre estarían juntos, aunque… tal vez, solo tal vez… el próximo año ya no serian dos, podrían ser tres…

_**Fin**_

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Jo, Jo, Jo, ¡Feliz navidad! Y así llegamos al final de esta pequeña historia XD espero haya sido de su agrado pues la hice de corazón para mis lectores, es mi regalo de navidad para ustedes, mas aun para aquellos que siguen a esta inusual parejita *0* sin más que decir los dejo, deseándole como siempre lo mejor, mas ahora en estas fechas, que la pasen bien con sus amigos y familiares. _

_¡Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo!_


End file.
